pretty_cure_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Fiore Pretty Cure!
Fiore Pretty Cure! (フィオーレプリキュア！, Fiōrepurikyua!) is the sixth Pretty Cure Generation season created by FairySina. It is a Generation season to Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. The story is about a group girls who have the ability to transform into Pretty Cure. The seasons main theme are flowers. Plot Fiore Pretty Cure! episodes Characters Cures Kaikahana Sue (開花華スー Kaikahana Sū)/'Cure Lily' (キュアリリー Kyua Rirī) Sue is the leader of the group. She is Ocean's best friend. She is very good at school and sport. Sue loves dancing and cooking. She also likes flowers. Her family owns a dance studio called "Dancing Lily". She lives together with her parents and her younger sister. Her alter ego is Cure Lily (キュアリリー Kyua Rirī). Her powers are related to all types of flowers. Mizushiro Ocean (水城オーシャン Mizushiro Ōshan/'Cure Rainy' (キュアレイニー Kyua Reinī) Ocean is Sue's best friend. She learns together her friend dancing. Ocean loves fashion, most of the fashion of the fashion shop "Fairy Drop". Ocean isn't very good at school. But she likes drawing. She lives together with her older sister. Her parents are alsways very busy. Her alter ego is Cure Rainy (キュアレイニー Kyua Reinī). Her powers are related to blue daisies and water. Meirohi Hina (明朗日陽菜 Meirōhi Hina)/'Cure Sun' (キュアサン Kyua San) Hina used to live in Kibougahana. But her family traveled to Yuriba. She's a kind person, sweet, talented and gentle. Despite of her quiet nature, her anger is something to be wary of. Though rare, she can have powerful releases of her rage. Her alter ego is Cure Sun (キュアサン Kyua San). Her powers are related to sunlight and sunflowers. Hisakata Mizuki (久方美月 Hisakata Mizuki)/'Cure Moon' (キュアムーン Kyua Mūn) Mizuki is the student council president of Yuriba Public Middle School. Mizuki is calm and wise and also one of the best students in school. She is the best friend of Sue's older sister, who lives separately from her family. Every student respects Mizuki and likes to be her friend. Her alter ego is Cure Moon (キュアムーン Kyua Mūn). Her powers are related to moonlight and silver roses. Cure Golden Rose (キュアゴールデンローズ Kyua Gōruden Rōzu) Cure Platinum (キュアプラチナ Kyua Purachina) Cure Shadow Moon (キュアシャドームーン Kyua Shadō Mūn) Mascots Kokoro (ココロ Kokoro) Nami (ニマ Nami) Pika (ピカ Pika) Akari (アカリ Akari) Villains Other Locations *'Yuriba' (百合場) the Girls hometown. *'Kibougahana' - the town that Heartcatch was set in *'Yuriba Public Middle School' Items Heart Perfumes (ココロパフューム Kokoropafyuumu) - Perfume bottles used to transform. Cure Sun has a Heart Perfume which is actually called the Shiny Perfume. Flower Harps (フラワーハープ Furawaahāpu) - Harp based items, wich are used as weapons. The different types of Flower Harps are named after their users; the Lily Harp for Cure Lily, the Rainy Harp for Cure Rainy and the Moon Harp for Cure Moon. Cure Sun has an attack device called the Shiny Tambourine. Shiny Tambourine - is Cure Sun's main weapon. Different from the Flower Harp, its design is similar to a tambourine shaped like a sunflower. Trivia Gallery Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure Category:Fiore Pretty Cure! Category:User:FairySina